


Needing Warmth at Your Bedside

by SongbirdSilence



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fanfiction, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdSilence/pseuds/SongbirdSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please stay here with me." Len tried to ignore how that made his heart half melt while his brain attempted to logic it out. It was a side effect of her intoxicated-ness. Obviously. Luka Megurine wouldn't be asking him to lie down with him otherwise. Of course not. But it's not like he could say no, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing Warmth at Your Bedside

Okay, so there was this party. A celebratory party of sorts, perhaps to commemorate something getting some huge number of views. There were also drinks involved. Alcohol, to be precise, because for a party like this one, of course there had to be these sorts of beverages. And then Luka accepted some drinks from some servers. Probably too many. But it would be impolite to turn them down.

And then the world and space itself started blurring up and spinning around and Luka felt this weird warm feeling residing in her. She recalled trying to find her way back to her room.

That was all the information Luka could contain in her recollection. To be fair, it was a pretty decent summarization considering the muddled state she was currently in.

So now the woman was walking through a hallway. To get to her room. Right.

"Luka! Are you okay?" Yellow hair? Blue eyes?

Len Kagamine, a good friend. He was younger, but he was a person who was always very kind and sweet to her. He was one she could even discuss more complicated topics with, despite their difference in age.

Yes. Len Kagamine. That boy who was a pleasure to be around.

Shifting her view to meet his concerned visage, Luka tried to come up with a decent response. Preferably not something that would make him think she was worse than in truth (Unbeknownst to Luka, though, he would have been worried anyway.).

With an awkward movement, the pink-haired girl said, "Oh, I'm sorry Len. I was just trying to find my way back to my room, and—"

"Sorry for interrupting, but you really don't look so good. You came from the party, right?"

Luka nodded.

"Why don't you go to my room for now? It's closer, and you can rest up there if you'd like."

As Luka became vaguely aware that she had no idea where her room was, she agreed. Her hand was grabbed by Len, and he guided her to the hotel room. His grip was light, but protective.

 _Like my own little knight._ A small, feminine giggle accompanied this thought.

Glancing at his friend, Len pondered about her state. Yes, of course she was obviously tipsy, though the male had never seen her kind of tipsy. Luka seemed...odd enough to say, mostly the same; quiet and serene. The only noticeable difference was her apparent added ditzyness. It was kind of charming, honestly.

Soon, they reached a door that was labeled with a 300-something number and went inside. The room was fairly big—probably meant for multiple people considering the two queen-sized beds.

"Wanna lie down for a bit?"

"...Yes, that would be nice." Really, Luka didn't give a damn about changing or freshening up at the moment. All she wanted to do was take a nice break. She lied down, trying to let her muscles relax. Maybe this weird haze would subside if she did that.

Sitting down on a chair, Len breathed out a sigh. It was nice to have some down time after exploring the hotel to find anyone he knew. In truth, he had actually been on his way to the party Luka was at to meet with people, after a (comparatively) late night at a recording session. It wasn't like he had anything else to do, anyway.

...Why had he invited Luka to his room, again? What exactly was he going to do when the people who roomed with him came back? Len supposed they would understand, but then again... There was always crashing on the couch-bed if she ended up staying the night ( _Staying the night?_ Len felt his face warm up.). In any case, it didn't look like she had her room key on her, so this might have been the best option after all.

"Len."

Snapping up, somewhat startled from having pulled out of his mind, the blonde answered, "Y-yeah?"

"Can you lie down with me?"

_What?_

"I'm sorry?" _You did not just squeak._

Azure eyes flickered to him, and he met her gaze. "Please stay here with me."

Len tried to ignore how that made his heart half melt while his brain tried to logic it out. It was a side effect of her intoxicated-ness. Obviously. Luka Megurine wouldn't be asking him to lie down with him otherwise. Of course not. But it's not like he could say no, right? No, not to...not to _those_ eyes.

"Yeah." A nod.

She was warm. Like, really, really warm. Really, really soft, too. Reeked of food, alcohol, and other party-associated smells (with a dash of perfume, he noticed), but nonetheless, Len didn't mind. Even so disheveled and worn out as the female was, she was still beautiful. Maybe it was the hormones talking, but in his mind Len doubted he would ever think of Luka as anything less than incredibly gorgeous.

And he doubted he would ever think of her in detail without feeling his heart pound this badly.

Luka's pale fingers brushed against his arm. He reacted to the gesture with an inquisitive stare. "I like your skin. It's nice and it feels soft," Luka stated, hushed voice.

"Um, thank you." _Could I be any less awkward._ His averted line of sight and burning cheeks argued otherwise.

A heavenly laugh filled the moments that followed.

Len opened his mouth.

Kept it open.

Cleared his throat.

...

_Say something, you idiot!_

"Y-you're really pretty."

_Probably maybe not that._

The corners of her mouth went up in a smile. "Thank you, Len." She snuggled against the boy, causing him to gape at her in utter surprise. "I like holding people. They feel so solid and alive." Luka paused for a second. "You especially. You're so...calm, but I can also feel many thoughts running its path and...and grazing others. Cause and affect. Your mind is so active. You're so mature, Len, yet you feel so young." Another pause. "It...probably doesn't make a lot of sense, right?" Her speech was slowed and the tiniest bit slurred, but other than that, Len wondered how she could be this articulate in her condition.

"No. It does." In the strangest way, it made sense.

"Really? I'm glad."

"Mmhm."

"Len?"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't mind if I...touched you a bit more?"

"N-not at all."

Her hands explored other, lower areas of his body. slithering down further and further. Gasping a little at the sudden change in contact, he looked at her. The expression on her face seemed to shift into a concentrated sort.

Perhaps this wouldn't be the "break" she thought about at first.

But perhaps it would be better.

Luka sat up and repositioned herself so that she sat on top of him. A hand cupped the left side of his cheek while she appreciated the adorable terror painted on his face. "You're cute."

"Ah... Luka, what are you—"

"You said it was fine, right?"

This was ( _Uh, maybe._ ) definitely not what he meant. What the hell was with this sudden mood shift? Cuddling with a drunken girl one moment, and then having said drunken girl fondle you the next. Suffice to say, it kind of came out of nowhere. Maybe Luka was more off than Len had initially guessed. The usually reticent girl did seem to be good at repressing emotions.

_How many drinks did she get?_

...Though to say that he rejected the idea would be a blatant lie. It actually felt nice, her meticulous, kind hands tending to him like this. The ghosts of her caring brushes made his skin tingle in delight, breath becoming wonderfully hitched at the contact.

Nope, his body definitely wasn't complaining. 

A salacious smirk replaced the relaxed smile Luka had worn earlier, as if she sensed his contentedness. The mischief alighting her face worried him, but at the same time, Len, to be frank, found it dead sexy.

Slowly, she began to grind the inner part of her thigh against his crotch, getting closer. The tension coated the air around them, getting heavier and budding up the need to do... _something._ Now that it had started, the itch wouldn't go away. It was the fault general adolescence, the blonde boy thought. The emotions whirling and making him feel so needy, and the thought of doing that with Luka...alluring, composed, graceful... The thought of breaking her already cracking regal demeanor, something that even alcohol couldn't fully do...to push her past that point...

That did it.

The woman ceased grinding against him, and at once he felt his cock throb impatiently as her hands went under his clothes and roamed across his body. Her strokes were somewhat cold, but ironically it just made him _so hot._ If she shifted a bit more they would touch in that way with—

_Shit._

The mind-occupying instinct of _I just need_ wouldn't shut up, because of her teasing, playful touch. Her slender fingers snaking, exploring, pressing against, and coiling around every inch of him, except for the one place that pined for her attention the most.

_Sh-shit..._

As his sounds became labored and the electricity within him sparked and spread out all over him, he wondered how he got to this point...tried to, more like, but he honestly couldn't think straight with himself getting hotter and harder and his mind getting hazier with each passing minute. The soft caresses were opposite, calm in contrast to his beating heart. The touches elicited a drawn-out moan from his throat, which felt incredibly dry at the moment.

It all felt kind of wrong, in a way. The clammering in his chest. The thickening atmosphere. The tightening of his shorts. The way her voluptuous body was pressed up so suggestively, pressing against and repeatedly, lovingly—

_**Shit.** _

But...

 _God that just makes it hotter._ The wrongness of it.

The perspiration on his smooth, fair skin glistened as he writhed and moaned in sheer pleasure. She had quickly released his penis from the confining fabric of his shorts. Her hand barely grazed the shaft, up to the tip, and then went back to tending to other areas of his body. Every now and again she would go back and tease his cock, and he would always shudder in agonizing desire.

_Too close. N-not enough... I'm going to lose it..._

Len was gloriously, blissfully trapped.

"I'd like you to beg."

Holding back tiny gasps of pleasure, he complied. "...Mmmn... I need you...so badly..."

"You can do better than that." He could have come just from her voice right then. So gentle, so sensual...that tone drove him crazy.

" _P-please!_ I...ah...want to..."

The animalistic longing snuffed out any inch of common sense and morality he felt. That lewd part of him wanting _pounding ramming release_ shut up the voice saying _I need to calm down_ too suddenly.

"More." How did that one word alone cause his penis to pulsate so greedily? "Please tell me more."

"...I..." Any attempt of keeping his breath steady failed. "...badly..."

"Speak louder, Len." It was a command.

"I...want it...badly... Please, L-Luka...I can't..."

Wonderful. How wonderful. It sent blissful shivers down Luka's spine, just looking at this cute, young boy beg for her, and seeing this small frame trembling deliciously like this. And oh, the way he yearningly called out her name, as if even his voice ached as his body did.

For her. He was feeling it because of her. That thought made her hopelessly on the edge, and dangerously curious. Curious as to how adorable she could make him act. It made the dizzy feeling in her head intensify. The high she got from seeing Len in this state seemed to affect her very strangely: it couldn't have been described well with words.

Before they even knew it, they were both entirely naked.

"Do you want to put it in?"

"Yes..." Len's steady arousal only felt like it was becoming more ferocious. Having a bare Luka right in front of him only made him ache worse.

"Okay." Casting a broad smile, she said, "This is going to be my first time."

Gulping, he nodded. "S-same."

Her sylphlike figure leaned down, and for a second their noses bopped. Luka chuckled, murmuring in his ear, "It would be strange if your first time was taken before your first kiss, right?" She shrugged. "I can't speak for you, but as for myself..." Closer. "I won't regret this."

Len could feel the smile on her face as she captured his lips. The smile that embodied Luka. It didn't matter that she was intoxicated. Sincere, lovely, raw Luka was still there. That girl was still here with him. As Len came to that realization lying on that bed, he felt the closest he thought he would ever be to floating.

_...I'm really going to fall for her, aren't I?_

He didn't care.

After Luka let go, she got off of Len and softly pushed him into the top position. He placed his hands on her shoulders, holding on as if she were to disappear.

"Luka... Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Len began to insert his penis in little by little as his companion tried to get used to the feeling of penetration. A wince formed on her countenance as a swift pain stung her. "Nngh..."

"...Take your time, Luka."

"I...I think I'm fine. Y-you can..."

Len started the process of slightly going in and out, causing a small groan to come from the male.

She was so... _tight._ Her walls squeezed him, and it felt like heaven.

Gradually, after making sure Luka could continue, he went faster and faster. The uncertain, peculiar feelings dissolved into pleasure. It was so surreal, but it felt so _fantastic,_ having his erect, hot cock so deep within her...

It wasn't long before Len couldn't help his hips from moving in addition to Luka's motions, that _I just need_ feeling oozing out and consuming every muscle he could budge. He felt solid, so thick inside as he fervently thrust away. The pangs telling him to release built up, and that initial feeling evolved into one of:

_Can't stop._

_Keep going..._

_Oh goood..._

That divine look she was making only made it worse.

"L-Luka, I'm going to...!"

The woman couldn't even respond, only agreeing with a bob of her head.

With a blinding moment of spectacular orgasmic sensations, their lips met once again. The kiss lasted a few seconds longer than their climax, and sweetfully so. Len fell down next to Luka, and they embraced each other as the darkness of sleep clutched at their entangled figures.

The next morning, Len was the first to wake up. 

_So tired. Ugh, last night was..._

His eyelids flew right open.

 _I lost my virginity last night. Luka's right next to me. I lost it to Luka. Oh god it felt really good. Luka was...And I had...And we did it without a..._ As many thoughts began dropping down like bricks on him, Len knew how sorely inflamed his face was becoming.

"Good morning."

"AAH!" The male jumped as the now-awake Luka laughed at him.

"Umm, Luka, I—"

"I remember everything."

He stared at her as a warm palm rested on the side of his face.

"I said I wouldn't regret anything. I wasn't lying, and I... I'm happy it was you. Nothing about you will change that." Luka held onto this attractive, endearing boy beside her. 

A nervous grin found its way onto Len's expression as he reciprocated her affection. "I...I love you, Luka. I-I think I really do."

"I love you too." She giggled and parted his golden hair a bit. "I should tell you something else, however."

He swore nothing could wipe off the smile he displayed. "Yeah?"

She stretched. "I believe all three of the key cards that came with this room are sitting on that desk."

**Author's Note:**

> Ohey look, not an OTP prompt for once. Just some good ol' lemon to go with your tea. Actually pretty proud of this one!
> 
> Not much else to say here, except _why does almost nobody ship this?_ I mean just my god, look at those two. Dorky, cute, sweet Len with mysterious, kind, and calm Luka? Aggggggghhhhhh. It started as merely a ship for my favorite kink ( _cough_ Femdom _cough_ ) but my love for this pairing has now evolved. I do like Len/Miku and Len/Rin is alright, even though I prefer the latter as having a bickering brother-sister relationship, but! I will go down with this ship. I will.


End file.
